The inventive concept relates to a package board and prepreg, and more particularly, to a package board that includes fibers and a prepreg.
Miniaturization of semiconductor packages has resulted in reduced thicknesses of package substrates. Accordingly, the thicknesses of a circuit layer, an insulating layer, and a core layer that are included in the package substrate are also reduced.